Love Never Dies
by xantidiva
Summary: John Cena and Brooklyn Monroe(oc) WERE bestfreinds. One night they slept together and Brooklyn became pregnant. Brooklyn left the WWE and came back 13 years later, with her daughter wanting to be Wrestler. She has Dark Match.. she is to rough and injures who she was wrestling agensts.. HER MOM. After this she gets cyberbullied and she can't take it. How will this plan out?
1. Chapter 1, Flirting For Camara

**I just want to say, i do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WWE, apart from Brooklyn&Hayden Monroe, i made them up (:**

Chapter 1.

I stood in my bathroom, biting my nails down to the nub. Oh man I needed a manicure! I was praying to God i wasn't pregnant! If i was.. My life would be reuind! 3 minutes later and it came back "Positive". I broke down! My wrestling career had just kicked off and i was No.1 Contender for the Divas Championship.. The champion was Kaitlyn! I've had a lot of history with that girl, our fued in WWE has been going on for a while now but the fans still love it, obviously im the heel and she is the face, i don't really like being a heel because half the time i get booed out of the building... One day i will be a face, i hope anyway! Im glad im in this fued with her though, gives me a chance to kick her ass! something me and my sister had gone for a while!

-_Monday Night Raw, backstage_

I get to the arena and head straight to Hunter's office. He is more understanding then Vince, so I've heard. I knock on the door and he quickly reply's with "Enter", i open the door and see him on the phone to his wife Stephanie.. I don't really know what they were talking about. "Baby, I've got to go, I'll speak to you later" and he hangs up. "Brooklyn, what can i do for you?" he asks, i tell him everything and he agrees to let me have as much time off as i need, but he wanted me to appear in a backstage segment where i kiss Kaitlyn's onscreen and offscreen boyfriend, John Cena. Then later they find me beat and injured.. I have no problem with it, why not? If im going to go out like that.. That's the way to go!

-_Segment Time-_

Me and John are talking backstage before the kissing thing. I'm too scared to tell John that im pregnant! I know he wouldn't be mad normally, but this baby was his baby! He has told me before that he does not want any children and that what is making me more scared. The only one ive told is Hunter. I havent even told my twin sister, Annie, but she goes by her middle name, Hayden, to be honest it suites her personality more than Annie! Anyway, yeah im too scared, and John is my best friend in the WWE, but that night we shared, drunk together was so magical! But it could NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN.

*_Flashback*_

Me and John had spent the day together. Shopping, drinking.. Basically having a really good time. We were talking about the WWE and our haters, i loved his attitude about them, he doesn't listen to what they say and just carries on as normal. Me on the other hand, i take in everything they say and take it to heart.

"It just hurts ya know. Like when they call me ugly, i have sure i look perfect the next time and caked with makeup and hopefully they think 'Oh, she looks better', i don't know how you can just not even listen to them!" I said looking down, playing with my fingers.

"Brooke, look sweetie you are beautiful and i know im not the only guy who thinks that. Your sweet, funny, smart, everything a guy would want in a girl. Also, you like Xbox! Not many girls can say that. Haters are just jealous of what you are. Look at me when im speaking to you". I look up at him, i honestly thought we was mad at me!

"Brooklyn Marilyn Louise Monroe, you are the perfect girl. And never forget that."

With that said i made my move, kissed him deeply but he pushed me away.

"wow, wow. What are you doing?"

At this point im on the verge of tears "but all those thing you said.."

"Brooklyn, you're a pretty girl ill admit that, but im with Celeste[Kaitlyn]. Im sorry."

"No John, im sorry.. Sorry for everything!" I run out of the café, crying like a little girl. I thought to myself 'Oh, Brooklyn. What have you done?'

*_10 Minutes late*_

I get a knock on my hotel door, i thought it was a fan who found out where i was staying. I stood up from my bed, wiped my tears off my cheeks with my hands and walked to the door. And there he was, John Cena, standing with all the bags we had brought today.

"you left the bags at the Cafe" he said handing me the bags. "Thanks" i replied walking back into the room and John followed. I turned around when i knew he was in the room "What do you want, John?" John took a step back "Wahoo.. I just want to say sorry if i lead you on in any way today." "John its fine, i shouldnt have kissed you, end of story!" John smiles "Well ill be off, ill see you later B" "cya" i said waving my hand as he left, when the door shut i sighed. I really liked him, as a friend. Now, ive fucked everything up!

*End of FlashBack*

The camera guy walks over to us and explains everything, "Ok, guys so i just want this to look as real and passionate as possible.. Brooklyn i want you to be flirting with John and when he turns to leave, you grab his arm and kiss him for about 10 seconds, until i say CUT.. Is that ok?" we both reply "Fine.." "ok.. PLACES.." now the world could see, and Kailtyn could see us kiss on the giant screen.

-_ShowTime-_

i walk in "Hey cutie.."

"Brooklyn.. what are you doing? arn't you supposed to be in a match now with Kaitlyn"

"Please, John.. lets not speak about silly, little Kaitlyn.." start touching his face and he slaps my arm away

"Dont touch me.. im leaving" he turns around to leave but my swing him around and kiss him..."and CUT, thank you Brooklyn&John"

we both smile and both go our sprite ways. I went to find my sister, and he went to get ready for his match. I want to tell him so bad! He was going to be a father, but what if he wants nothing to do with this baby? ugh i feel like curling up in a ball for like 5 years!


	2. Chapter 2, Dad's Hospital Scare

I walk into the divas locker room to see Paige, Barbie Blank aka Kelly Kelly, Maryse, Maria, The Bella Twins and Eve Torres. "Guys where is my sister?", "Last time i saw her was when she was speaking to Randy like 5 minutes ago, outside the GM's office" Eve said. "Thanks, Eve" i said and walking out of the locker room. To be honest the only person i like in there is Paige, the others are just dumb, silly barbie dolls and the reason. Paige is different, she is not a barbie doll, or wrestling for the TVtime. She wrestles because she loves it. The Bella Twins.. Ugh i hate them so much! They think theyre both the best twins in the WWE. HAHA um news flash, The Monroe Sisters are here, and are better then you bitches!

I walk into the GM's office to Vickie and Brad. "Hi Vickie" i say whalst walking in, "Brooklyn, how are you doing sweetie?". You see, Vickie was actully really nice in real life, on TV shes a HEEL just like me but she plays her role amazing! "Im fine thank you, i was wondering if you'd seen my sister?" "Wait" Brad butted in "theres two of you? Are you identical twins?" "Yes, Brad we are" Brad smiles weirdly "Nice". Brad Maddox, is actully a creep in real life, just just on TV! "try the food court" Vickie said as i leave. Gosh if i see that man again, it will be 10 years to soon!

"Hayden, ive been looking all over for you!" i shout running upto my twin sister. "Here i am" Hayden replies with ice cream in her mouth. "I have news i need to tell you! I dont know if your going to be mad, or exited" "OH MY GOOD TELL ME TELL ME", she said basically shouting with other superstars/divas stairing at us. "Pipe the fuck down!-"

BEEP BEEP "oooooh who is it?" Hayden askes in a flirty voice, i look at my phone and read the text then pass the phone to her, i start crying

_Brooklyn&Hayden,_

_Your father was taken to hospital this morning. I would like it if you both get the next flight you can over here. They say your papa is going to be ok but just incase._

_Love you both millions_

_-Mom._

"Oh my god we gotta get our asses back to Cali' Brooke!" "i know.. I need to do one more segment then im done for the night" i reply "oh, what have you got to do?" "you'll see" i say with an evil smile then walk off. I probably just confussed the crap out of my sister!


	3. Chapter 3, WWE Ending

**Sorry the last chapter was short, and this one is super short! But i promise, next chapter is going to be longer! 3 Please review! xoxo -Atlanta**

Right now it is near the end of the show, i have to get into place for the end of show segment where John finds me unconsious. "Ready Brooklyn?" the camera man says "Yep" i say and lay down on the floor, they put alittle fake blood on my head and nose to make it look alot more worse! "John you ready?" the camera man asks him "Shore" "Ok everyone.. Places and.. ACTION"

John walks into the diva's locker room

"Look Kait... She kissed me! I swe- BROOKLYN! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?" he says neling down and holding me "CAN WE GET SOME HELP IN HERE?!" the ref's run in with 2 doctors.

"John what happend?" the doctor asks

"I dont know.. I just walked in and see her like this. Is she going to be ok?" at this point in struggling not to laugh! I seriosuly cannot take anything seriosuly and this is really pushing it to the limit! The doctor starts talking on his walke-talky thing for a stretcher for me and it arrives. They put me on the stretcher and take me to the ambulence, John was tolding my hand saying..

"Brooke sweetie hang in there, you're going to be ok, i promise!" ... "AND CUT! Well done everybody!", they get me off the stretcher and i walk towards John "Hey John", "Hi Brooke, great job! Well done" he says praising my acting skills "Thanks.. Anyway, well remember that night we shared.. Together?" i asked, felling super awkward! "Yeah?" he looks really confussed right now, i actully cant believe im going to tell him! "Ok, im just going to come right out and say it.. I'm pregnant!" John's jaw DROPS and Hayden runs in the room "Brooklyn our flight is in 10 minutes! Get your ass moving!" "Coming!" i reply and we both run off. And that's the last time i saw or heard from John Cena, and the WWE.


	4. Chapter 4, Brooklyn's Pledge

**Chapter 4, enjoy! (:**

-Brooklyn's Pov-

Me and Hayden are on our way back to California. This may sound insane but my mind isn't on my dad, or him being in hospital. It's on John, and how i told him i was basically having his baby, then left. He doesnt know im not coming back to the WWE for a few years, only staff know. Do i feel bad about not staying? Not really. John has even told me he doesnt want children, and he is with Kaitlyn, he would always be on the road so this baby would never see him.. Hopefully he forget's about me, it just sucks im going to lose my **Best Friend, **my **Partner In Crime, **the person who i **Always **have a laugh with, the person you could talk to and **Not **worry hes going to go tell the next person. Without a dout im going to miss him though :( But right now, i need to think about my father.

-John's POV-

My mind is turning around and around. I found out today Brooklyn was pregnant with my baby.. Then she runs away. I need to talk to her about this! I've been thinking about children alot lately, I really want them now, my own little family. I hope she doesn't remember when I told her that I dont want kids.

-Nobody's POV-

John picks up his phone and calls Brooklyn.

... _Hey you've reached my voicemail. Which means I really didnt want to talk to you because your a nobody [Laughs] I'm kidding, I cant come to the phone right now. Leave a message after you hear the beep. Thanks, I love you. Byee!_

Her new voicemail sounded so sweet and funny, and how she said "I love you" 'wow' he thought. She is amazing, he thought to himself. The way she laughed in the middle, made him smile. "Hey Brooke, It's John. We need to talk about what you told me today. Speak to me tomorrow, at the Las Vegas house show? Please Brooke! .. Bye" as he hangs up Kaitlyn walks in. "Baby who was that?" she asks handing him a beer with a glass of wine oin the other hand. "Nobody.." he replies, "Well.." she takes the beer bottle out of his hand and puts both the beer and wine on the table. "How about we have a little fun tonight?" she asked with a flirty voice. John smiles and catches on with what she means, he picks her up and takes her to the bedroom.

-Brooklyn's POV-

My dad is out of the hospital thank God, he is back to his old self, smiling and joking. We got to see the whole family. Sisters. Kim, Emma, Kelly and Marilyn, older brothers Tim, Matt and Jason who are triplets, Nick then Ethan who is the youngest. And other family members. Everyone was happy to see us, this is the first time we have been home in 9 months, our work is just crazy we never have time to see them. Our flight is today, to Las Vegas for the house show.. I need to find the strengh to tell Hayden im pregnant. 'Today' I told myself.

"Bye guys. Happy your better dad" Hayden said whalst hugging my dad, I went around saying "Bye" to everyone and giving hugs, "Bye Brooklyn.. I'll look out for you on TV, make shore you kick Kaitlyn's ass!" said my 12 year old sister, aw shes so cute "Aw Marilyn! I will don't you worry!" that was the only thing I could have said. If I said "Well.. I'm not going to be wrestling for about year because guess what IM PREGNANT!" No, it was way to soon to start telling people, the only people who know are Hunter, Vince, Stephanie and John.

* * *

On our way to the airport I had to tell Hayden the truth. I took out my earbuds and taped her on the sholder, she takes off her ear buds "What?", "Um, I have somthing to tell you'" I said twidling my fingers, "What is it? What have you done?" "Well.. Um, im um... Pregnant" I said looking down, scared of her reaction. Hayden is so shocked right now! "WHAT? YOUR.. PREGNANT!? Who's the father?" "John Cena", "B' please tell me your joking!" I shook my head "Fuck Brooklyn! He has a girlfriend, are you stupid?" shes kind of angry as you can tell, to be honest i wish i never told her! I should have just got an abortion and then my life would have gone back to normal.. "No Hayden, im not stupid. He was drunk and so was I. He and Kaitlyn had an argument that night and he come over. If I knew this would have happend I wouldnt have had sex with him, just calm down!" I said annoyed, "No, Brooke! You have rewined your fucking life. I cant believe you were that stupid". 'Oh my gosh! Is my sister really saying this to me right now?' I thought in my head. I thought she would be supportive but its the total opisite. "Well if you think that, I dont want you any where me! .. DRIVER STOP THE CAR PLEASE, I'LL WALK FROM HERE!" he stops and I get out, get my bag from the trunk and they drive off. It was about a 10 minute walk now from the airport so not that far, but all I can think about is what Hayden said to me in the car. To be honest, she was right, i was stupid, he does have a girlfriend. Now, i've made a pledg to myself;

**Do not answer the door to John Cena**

**If John Cena calls or text's, ignore them**

**No contact what so ever with John Cena**

And the most important one of all. **FORGET ABOUT JOHN CENA**!

**Please review! (: 33**


	5. Chapter 5, The Night

**Chapter 5! Enjoy! (: Please tell me if these are boring or if you have any tips! Thanks! xoxo -Atlanta (:**

-John's POV-

I wake up, and look to the side to see Kaitlyn, I sigh. I just feel like I dont love her anymore and I felt bad leading her on.

I stand up from the hotel bed, careful so I don't wake her up. I gather my things from the room, sit down at the table and write Kaitlyn a letter. At least I owe her that.

_Dear Celeste,_

_I am so sorry for leaving like this, I truly am. I guess I don't love you anymore but i still want you to know you still are the sweetest woman ever, and the only woman i know who can do a proper workout and keep up with me! I hope one day we can be friends but remember, it wasn't you, it was me! Continue to be the great Diva's champion that you are now and keep kicking ass in that ring!_

_- John._

I fold the letter up, stands up and walks to the door. I look back for a second, then leaves. "A free man now Jonny Boy!" I thought to himself, but the one girl who was on my mind.. Brooklyn Monroe.

-Brooklyn's POV-

Brooklyn's Dream.(That night with John)

_I sit on my hotel bed, drinking vodka from the bottel, listening to Hollywood Whore super loud. Am i scared about annoying the people in the other rooms? AM I FUCk! Tonight is one of thoughs night I just wanna get waisted and listen to the best band ever! Suddenly I get a knock on the door "BROOKE IT'S ME, JOHN". "What does this boy want?" I ask myself, I stumble to the door and open it "Jonny Boy! Come in!" I say walking back to the vodka bottel. You see John is a good friend I just hate him when he's sobar and im drunk because he says things like this.. "Holy shit Brooke! You need to quit drinking for the night and turn this music down! It's deafning!" he takes the Vokda bottel out of my hand and turns the music down. "Ugh you're no fun!" im annoyed that he turned Papa Roach off, they're my favorite band for fuck sake! "Bro! What the fuck!" "Well, i came to talk to you about relationship problems.. But I can't when your like this.." he picks me up in a firemans carry "John what are you doing!?" "I'm putting you to bed" I laugh "No baby im gonna put you to bed!" "Not today Brooklyn". "Ooowww so its Brooklyn now? Well then it's Johnathan for you!" "My name isn't even Johnathan!"I start laughing then I fall asleep on his back, he puts me on the bed._

_-3Hours later-_

_3 hours later I wake up and go sit on the couch to see John.. "Oh shit!" I think to myself, "You feeling better?" he asks "My head is pounding but how did you get in?"I ask sitting next to him "You let me in.. Anyway Brooke I need to talk to you about relationship problems" "What's wrong?" I ask "It's Kaitlyn, shes just so fucking controlive, we argued before I came over here about work and everything. I'm just really fed up with her!" he said, I felt so bad for him because he is the sweetest man you could ever meet and he has a heart of gold, he desueves so much better then Kaitlyn! "John, sweetheart you desurve so much more then Kaitlyn! Just dump her already. Can't you tell that she is bringing you down?" I aksed "I suppose she is.." "Yes she is, you used to be so happy but now whenever we talk half the time when we do it's about your problems with her". At that point John moved over and kissed me "Wahoo, what the fuck John?" John is so ashamed and shocked "Oh my god! Brooke I am so sorry!" he sighs and then... I get on his lap and start kissing him then start to kiss his neck "Brook...Broo..Klyn, are you.. sho..re?" I stop kissing his neck then look into his eyes "Look I can tell you haven't had any in a while and you are upset and as a good friend I am going to cheer you up!" "Aww I have the bestfriend ever!" he smirks "Yes you do, now shut up and enjoy!"_

I wake up, sit up like a thunderbult and realise it was only a dream.. "Ugh.." I think to myself.

**A little boring I know, but next episode is going to be worth watching, I PROMISE! (: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6, Finding Out

**Pretty late upload, I know! Sorry.. Chapter 6! ENJOY! (: xoxo -Atlanta**

13Years Later.

_-Brooklyn's POV-_

So, the last 13 years of my life have been pretty crazy! I moved out of Tampa and moved to Denver for kind of a fresh start. I died my hair dark brown and I had my baby, a girl and I named her Hazzel Marie Hanna Monroe, she is perfect! She has blonde hair with a little pink at the bottom and she has her septum pierced, she is slim, quite tall and has her dads piercing blue eyes and has his dimples. When ever she talks asks about her dad I just tell her that her dad was a busy man and didnt want kids. Near enough the truth.

John had tried calling alot before I changed my number, he had came around to my house in Tampa about 4 times, I never opened up to him. He always asks my sister about me and Hazzel, Hayden is still working in the WWE but is a face now but she says she misses being a HEEL. She just tells John to "Go Away" when he asks about me. I feel bad but for leaving state and even the WWE but it was for Hazzel's sake!

"HAZZEL MARIE GET YOUR A** DOWN HERE, COME ON YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" I shout up to her "COMING! GOSH MOM.." she says walking down the stairs "You got everything?" "Think so.." "Ok, have a good day at school.. Love you" "Love you too" I give her a kiss on the cheek and she leaves for her bus. All of a sudden I get a call, I check the ID and it was WWE HQ.. "_Oh fuck.."_ I think to myself.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Brooklyn Monroe?"

"Yes.. This is Hunter isn't it?"

he laughs "Yes it is.. Well Brooklyn I was wondering if I could talk you into a new contract with WWE? The Diva's division is in bad condition at the moment and your the one who could save it! You don't have to go back to tag team if you want you can be in singles.. Please?"

"Umm... I dunno Hunter, can I call you back later with my desision?"

"Shore.. Take all the time you need,bye"

"Bye" I say and hang up

I think to myself "_Brooklyn, you have no job, you need more money and you haven't seen your twin sister in months_.." after that awakning thought I ring Hunter back.. "So.. Is it a yes?" "It's a yes! On 1 condition" I say and smile "Anything.." "I get my own tour bus" "Done" he says without hesitating "YAY!" "Great.. Well tonight's event is in Cleavland, Ohio so the bus will pick you up later.." "Ok.. Wait.. Can I bring my daughter?" "Oh yes I forgot about your daughter.. How is she?" "Shes great" "That's good.. I can't wait to meet her" I smile then say "Ill pick her up from school now and tell them she has a doctors appointment then well get pack.. What time will the bus get here?" "About.. An hour" he says "Ok.. See you tonight" "Bye" and we hang up, I grab my keys and leave to pick Hazzel up from school. I am actully really exited for tonight, I always told myself id go back to wrestling but never got around to it. Hazzel has always told me to go back, she loves wrestling and has even told he she wants to be one when she is older. Her favorite superstars are;

John Cena(If only she knew!)

Hayden Monroe(Of couse!)

Triple H

Paige

Kofi Kingston

and Sasha Banks

At the arena.

_-Brooklyn's POV-_

Me and Hazzel get to the arena and all I can think is.. _"WOW"._ I never noticed how much I missed this place. "So baby, first we need to go to Hunters office then we will find Hayden, yeah?" "Ok, just who is Hunter?" she asks. "Triple H" "Oh my god! We are meeting Triple H!" I laugh at how exited she is "Yes sweetie.."

Hunter's Office.

"So did it hurt when Brock Lesnar broke your arm?"_ 'Oh my god'_ I thought, this was the like 7th question she had asked him. "Alot" he replied. After that me and Hunter started talking about my new fueds and Hazzel puts her ear buds in so she cannot hear a thing what we are saying. I would fued now with Summer Rae, she was heel so now I would finally be a face. I smile to myself.

"What about Hazzel.. Now I am back in WWE, I will be on the road alot and I cant leave her home alone. Will I have to pull her out of school?"

"Well Hazzel told me she wanted to be a WWE Diva.. Why dont she start Wrestling School?" he suggests

"Wrestling School.. Paul she is 13 years old"

"Not like a proper wrestling school.. But whenever she is at an arena with you she could have 2 hours in the ring with um.." thinks of who could train a 13 year old girl "Sasha Banks?"

"Not a bad idea.. But it is upto Hazzel if she wants to" I tap my daughter on the sholder and she takes her music out "Yes" she simply says

Hunter desides to tell her.. "Well Hazzel me and your mom have been talking and well because she is back in the WWE you wont be able to attend school anymore because you wont be home enough". I think he expected her to be upset but she is so happy. "So we are going to offer you 2 hours of wrestling practice once a week with Sasha Banks?"

"OMFG YES! YES SHE IS LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITE DIVAS! THANK YOU THANK YOU!" they all smile "Well we better be off.. Bye Hunter, thank you" I say standing up and Hazzel follows "Yeah thank you so much!" we both smile then leave.

* * *

The Corridor.

"Mom I cannot thank you enough!" "Aw sweetie.. You dont have to-" further down the corridor I see John Cena "Hazzel baby go find your aunt.. I bet she has missed you.. Good girl, run along" "Um ok? Divas locker room?" I nod and she walks off. _'Oh my god_!_ He's walking this way! Play it cool Brooke!'_ I think to myself. "Brooklyn! Oh my gosh! Hi.." I dont really know what to do! Oh my god this is awkward! "Hi.. John" "Good to see you back.." "Tah.." "So.. The baby?" I sigh "Well she is not a baby anymore, she is a girl.. I named her Hazzel" "Cute name.." "Thanks.. It was my nana's name" "So when do I get to meet her?" "John look.. Hazzel and myself are happy.. You are her favorite wrestler and thats all its going to be. Dont approch her, ever unless she comes and talks to you about wrestling and dont you dare tell her you are her father.. Got it?". Little did I know Hazzel was standing behind me the whole time and heard every single word "So.. Your my dad?"

**I hope you liked it! Please review (:**


	7. POLL

**Hey Guys, So I was just about to write Chapter 7 for Love Never Dies. If you didn't read the last chapter you would have missed the big reveal, Hazzel finds out who her real dad is. The chapter ends by Hazzel hearing her mom and John arguing about her, the end is Hazzel saying "So.. Your my dad". When I couldn't decide on how Hazzel should feel finding out who her dad is. So, I wanted you guys to decide for me. I have 2 idea's that I really like, they are;**

**_1.) Hazzel is very upset that her mom has kept this a secret from her. She runs back to the bus and cries. When her mom arrives she is very upset still but wants to ask questions about the whole situation and refuses to speak to John._**

**_2.) Hazzel starts to cry a little but runs up to John and hugs him and says "I've been waiting my whole life for this hug"._**

**So those are the idea's. Please review or Private Message me with the one you like the most or if you have a different idea don't hesitate to tell me! I will upload the new chapter of Love Never Dies on saturday. I will also upload the new chapter of Fight For Life on Tuseday or sooner!**

**Thank you for this! I Love you guys! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8, Hazzel's Reaction

**Thank you for all of your reviews and PMs you guys sent in! You guys rock! **

**A special thank you to PRINCESSNIA.. Thank you for your review and your lovely PMs you sent me, your awsome, girl! :)**

But yeah.. Let's pick up from where we left off...

-Nobody's POV-

"Your my dad?" Hazzel asks with a tear in her eye.. Brooklyn hears Hazzel's voice and her jaw drops to the floor, she turns around slowly but enough speed to see her daughters reaction. Hazzel is tearing up in shock about who her real father is. John is speechless, well what can you expect.. He was just arguing about her and all of a sudden.. Here she is.. "Hazzel.." her mother says, she doesn't really know what to say. John walks upto Hazzel "Hello Hazzel, its great to finally meet you" he says will a smile on his face. Hazzel's head is turning and she doesnt know what to do, she backs away from her mom and dad and runs off. Brooklyn and John dont know what to do at this moment, "THIS is why I didnt want Hazzel to find out" she birsts out and runs off trying to find her daughter. "_Well done Jonny Boy, fucked it up again!" _he says to himself kicking a chair over in fastration.

30 Minutes Later

Hazzel is sat in the bus by herself, crying and crying and crying. "_How could she do this to be? She has watched me idolize that man for years and not once did she tell me the truth. I always thought it was cool me and him have the same eyes but now I know why.. Ugh I hate my life!" _Hazzel hears the door of the bus open and it was her mother looking upset and guilty.. Hazzel wipes her tears from her face and sits up. "One word.. Sorry" she says

"Im sorry for the way you found out, the way we were fighting.. Just.. Sorry" she says looking at her feet, Hazzel is pissed off, infact pissed off doesn't cover it.

"Sorry? Your sorry? For what, lying to me?" she asks in a high voice

"I didn't lie!"

"Oh so you didn't tell the truth then, lets say that" a tear falls "How could you do this to me mom? How? You watched me idolize that man for years and the thought never occured to you to tell me hes my dad?"

"It was never the right time.."

"Never the right time?.. You are actully pathetic!" she says as she is about to leave

"NO WAIT! HAZZEL DON'T LEAVE, STAY AND I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! Everything about your father and me!"

"Fine, ill stay.." she says sitting down and so does Brooklyn. She tells her how she was scared about him finding out and how she blocked him out of her life and moved away. How none of it was John's fault and Hazzel starts to feel sorry for John.

* * *

John is walking though the hallway. His head is turning about everything that had not long happend. He saw Brooklyn again, the only thing he could say is "WOW" she looked so good looking with brown hair, better then blonde and his daughter.. Oh his daughter. He could tell she was his, the eyes and dimples. He smiles to himself. He just wishes that he hasn't fucked everything up! He wants a change to know Hazzel and reconnect with Brooklyn and have that 'Friendship' they had years ago where they would play video games until stupid o'clock, when they would joke around laughing at anything and everything.. Just all thoughs little thing he wanted in a girl. Before he met Brooklyn he always thought he was going to wrestle until he was Ric Flair and be surrounded by loads of bitches but when he met her it changed.. He wanted to get married, and have a son and daughter, he sighs to himself but then he sees Hazzel walking unto him, she looks upset "Are you my real dad?" Hazzel asks, John nods expecting her to bitch slap him in the face but.. She jumps into his arms and hugs him like the world depends on it "I've been waiting for this hug my whole life" she says still hugging him "Me too kiddo.. Me too".


	9. Chapter 9, Moving In With Dad

5 Week Later, Tour Bus(En route to Monday Night RAW in Charlotte, NC

_-Brooklyn's POV-_  
"Mom.. C'mon cant you just give him a chance?" I beg my mom to try and give my dad a chance;  
Me and my dad have been hanging out alot back stage I guess were trying to catch up on the years we have missed. Getting to know him he is a really nice guy, I've always thought that though from watching wrestling for years and hearing all the stories(Make-A-Wish). Little did I know John also loves Family Guy just like me and Peter Griffin is his favorite just like mine we have so much in comon its unreal. Mom still wont talk to him no matter what I say. Now she is dating Cody Rhodes, he some times travels with us and I cant tell you how much I HATE him. He is such a snob and the character you see on TV is what he is really like. He tries to be civil to me but I tell him where to go. Mom and me argue about him sometimes and I just wish she would see the dickhead he really is. I dunno, I guess id like to see my mom and John together. John was telling me what they used to be like and honestly it sounds 100000000 times better then my mom and Cody now.

_-Nobody's POV-_  
"No honey, im with Cody now so quit trying to play Cupid." she says annoyed at her daughter, Hazzel rolls her eyes "Hi Hazz'". Cody was trying to annoy Hazzel by calling her 'Hazz' she only lets her dad, Sasha and best friend Rianna who is daughter to Randy Orton, call her 'Hazz'. Cody sits next to Brooklyn "Piss off Cody its Hazzel not 'Hazz'" she says in an annoyed tone putting her ear buds in. "Ignore her baby" Brooklyn says Cody smiles at her and they kiss. Hazzel cant ignore how discusting it is. "Of course you'd take his side" Hazzel says rolling her eyes, "Hazzel Monroe, stop! Quit being so disrespectful all the time. Cody is trying to be nice to you. All you do is cause arguments, just quit the attitude and go back to being the Hazzel I know!" Brooklyn bursts out "FINE! If I cause arguments all the time ill go live with my dad! It will be nicer there then here with you!" she says 'you' meaning Cody. "No you are not going to live with your dad i'm sorry I said that" her mother says feeling guilty "Go then, im not going to beg you to stay.. Want to go? Don't let the door hit you on the way out" he yells "Fine I will go.. And never fucking come back! I HATE YOU BOTH!" she screams and storms into the room and packs her bag. Hazzel gets her iPhone3 out and texts her John..

* * *

_Oh my gosh dad! I just had the biggest argument with my mom and Cody! Mom said i always cause arguments and i said id live with you then Cody said "Don't let the door hit you on the way out" I hate him so much you have no idea! Can i come stay with you? Please. x_

10Mins later John replies..  
_Oh my gosh, Hazzel baby. I can't believe he actually said that. Of course you can stay with me! Meet me at RAW with your things and we will go from there. Meet me in my locker room at 9, I have to open the show but no match._

Hazzel didn't bother replying, she was happy he said yes! She packed everything of hers and double checked everything twice. "Finally getting out of here" she said with a smile on her face. The bus pulled up at the arena and Brooklyn&Cody got off to go to the locker rooms. Hazzel stayed on the bus till 2 when she had training with Sasha. Sasha had become her trainer but also a close friend. Sasha had dated Cody before and hates him, she thinks he is a snob just like I do.

**Hazzel's ring gear;**  
**Black Crop Top**  
**Military Camouflage Style Short Shorts with Black, Silver Studded Belt**  
**Light Pink below the knee Converse**  
**Black knee pads**  
**Black hat on back to front**  
**and Tap on her hands.**

_-Hazze's POV-_  
I walk down to the ring and see Sasha and Hunter sat down in the ring, I slowly enter the ring wondering whats going on. "Hey.. Hunter?" I say sitting opisite them. "Hazzel today you training will be different"[Sasha]  
"Yes, today we will just be talking. Me and Sasha both feel like you are very talented and I wanted to see you in action against a Diva"[Hunter]  
"But i'm only 13.. I cant wrestle in a real match!" Hazzel pleads, really scared  
"You will be fine! Me and Hunter will be at ringside so if you want out ill take your place in the match! Plus, you don't wrestle like your 13.. You wrestle like you 20.. Your really good and your tall.. You defo don't look your age!"[Sasha]  
"OK.. Ill do it but please no one big and scary!" Hazzel said twiddling her fingers  
"We promise"[Hunter] and someones music hits..  
_'Let's light up.. Light it up, light it up, light it tonight. Let's light it up...'_  
Sasha whispers into Hazzel's ear "AJ is small but don't underestimate her. She is strong and a tough person in the ring. You'll be fine and remember, you can always quit"  
"Thanks" Hazzel replies jumping into the ring. AJ was really nice to Hazzel and shook her hand and smiled. Hazzel smiled back and they started to wrestle...

**Hazzel has been dominating this entire match so far. AJ had been going easy on her for a while but then she started to get pissed off so she is wrestling as herself. AJ is down and Hazzel is standing on top of the 3rd rope waiting for AJ to get up so she can do her finishing move. Crossbody from the top rope. AJ stands up and turns around and Hazzel jumps. Hazzel pins her and Hunter taps 1..2..3! From the side of the ring. Hazzel stands up and smiles, pleased with herself.**

Hunter and Sasha get in the ring and congratulate Hazzel on her win "Well done Hazzel sweetheart you were amazing!" Sasha tells her "Yes, and not that much training either.. Your a future star Hazzel Monroe, future Diva's champ!" "Thank you both!" Hazzel turns from them and helps AJ up, she had never spoken to AJ before so she didn't want to come across mean. She grabbed AJ's hand and helped her up. AJ was a bit wobbly on her feet but was able to stand "Are you OK? I hope I didn't hurt you!" AJ smiles and turns around and heads for the back. "Meet me in my office after you have showered, I want to talk to you" Hunter told her and walked to the back. Hazzel was so nervous now, she doesn't know if its good or bad..

_-Hazzel's POV-_  
I put on some black leggings and a baggy white jumper. I put my hair in a messy bun and leave the locker room for Hunter's office. Multiple thoughts are going through my head. It could either be good or bad. He could say my wrestling was good but WWE would never have me as a diva, or he could say he wants to put me up to the main roster... 'Damn, this arena is big!' I think to myself looking for the sign that would say 'PAUL LEVESQUE'S OFFICE', finally I see it. I walk up to the door and take a deep breath and knock on the door then enter. When I walk in I see Hunter on the phone with someone, im guessing it is his wife. "Babe, no i'm not arguing with you over this dumb ass thing.. I'll see you when I get home" he says and puts the phone down "Hazzel.. Have a seat" he says, stands up and closes the door behind me and then sits back down.

"So, Hazzel. I'll be honest.. You were amazing out there.. It's unreal that you have only had 5 weeks of training!"  
"What can I say. Sasha is a great trainer" I say smiling  
"Yes, she is. So, I was wondering if you wanted to start doing Dark Matches and House Shows?"  
"Seriously?" my goofy smile appears, im really happy!_ 'Why was I so scared to come here?'_  
"Yeah.. Your a great wrestler and I know your only young but you would make a great deal to the Diva's Division"  
I smile again trying to maintain a scream of happiness  
"You in?" Hunter asks  
"Am I in?.. Heck yeah i'm in!"  
"Great.. Now, we need to talk about a ring name.."  
'_What? What's wrong with Hazzel?'_ I thought "What's wrong with Hazzel?"  
"Hazzel is a cute name but it doesn't the character I have in mind for you.."  
"Oh.. OK?" I say not really understanding him  
"So, have you got in mind a name you like or would like to be known as?" he asks me and I pause and think of a name..  
"Um.. Taylor.. Taylor Wild! That's an awesome name!"  
"Yeah it's a cool name.. Too bad TNA had a knockout called Taylor Wilde. TNA could sue us if you use it" I sigh.. I had my self loving Taylor Wild..  
"OK um.. How about I come up with the first name and you come up with the last name.. Yeah?"  
"OK"he simply replies  
"K... Tayler.." I say not changing the first name. TNA couldn't sue because we weren't using "Wilde" and I want Tayler to be spelt with "ER" instead of "OR".  
"Nice, OK.. Rae, Tayler Rae". _'Tayler Rae.. I like it!_' I thought  
"I like it" I say and smile to him.

"Good, now people who know your real name will still call you Hazzel but from now on you are Tayler Rae, not Hazzel Monroe. Divas, Superstars, fans, press, everyone will know you as that!" I make a sarcastic sad face and say in my mind_ 'R.I.P Hazzel Marie Hanna Monroe.. You will be sorely missed'_.  
"Got it.." I simply said

"Now, gimmick and entrance theme.. What would you like them to be?". This was the question I had been waiting for her. I had fantasized for years about a gimmick! Finally It may come to life!  
"I don't want to be a HEEL right away maybe as I grow older but right now id love to be a FACE to kind of grow my fan-base.. I'd like to be really happy and jumpy! Like always smiling and slapping the fans hand as I come down to the ring and blow kisses to them like Maria used to do... Like that"  
Hunter smiled. "You got this all figured out haven't you!"  
"Yes! Years of thought went into that.. And entrance theme, 'Live It Up' by Tulisa and Tyga" I say and smile. I love that song, it always fires me up and makes me want to dance also not a lot of people know it so using it could get it more known.  
"OK.. Great gimmick idea and I've never heard the song but guessing from the title it sounds great. Ill speak to you next week about this... You can go now"  
"OK Hunter, thank you for everything!" I say and walk out, shut the door behind me and scream "I'M GOING TO BE A WWE FREAKING DIVA!". Hunter hears me and smiles from his desk.

* * *

I look at my phone and see the time is **8:54pm**. Time to start walking to my dads locker room to see him and tell him everything. As i'm walking I see my mom.. She stops me and says "Baby, I want to say i'm sorry for earlier.. I was totally out of order!" "No mom, I was.. But maybe this is what we need though. A break from living together. I need to meet my dad but I will call you tonight, I have the best news in the world!" I say smiling "OK honey, bye ill see you soon" she says and walks away. I think ill miss my mom but I wont miss the arguing and most of all I wont miss **CODY RHODES**.


	10. Chapter 10 - Debut Match

**Sorry for the late upload! I had a lot of things on my mind and a lot of stuff has happed. For example, I went to a concert/festival on sunday and on friday(the week before) I broke my big toe, clumsy me! Lol. But better late then never, right? I want to say Rianna isn't real, she is an OC and from now on I will be writing 'Tayler' instead of 'Hazzel' from now on.. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

Tayler was sat in the arena, backstage with Rianna telling her all about everything that's happened with the contract and wrestling. Rianna was so pleased for her best friend and also she had more news to tell her, that she havent told anybody else, not even her mom or dad.. "Ok, you ready?" "Yes.. Just tell me already!" Tayler laughs and tells her "Well because they've gave me the name Tayler Rae they are putting me in a tag team with Summer Rae" Tayler explains with a smile on her face "Aww... Congrats! I'm so happy for you" they both smile to eath other and say goodbye, Rianna leaves to find and Tayler to find her dad.

As Tayler is walking through one of the hallways in the arena she saw her mother. Her and her mom had had an argument the previous night through the phone and some text. Brooklyn walks past her and doesn't even look at her. At that moment Tayler realised, she wanted a match.. A match with her mom. She storms into Hunter's office pissed off "I want a match with her!" she demands "With who?" Hunter asks looking confused "MY MOM.. I WANT A MATCH WITH HER TONIGHT, as my début" she screamed "Your too young to make a match on RAW TV but you can have the dark match, Ok.. And two things.. First. Don't you dare shout at me and second. You need to calm down". Tayler took a deep breath "Sorry.. We had an argument last night on the phone and just please.." "Fine" Hunter replied "But you can't take all your anger in side the ring, you could seriously hurt someone with that temper" he said jokingly "Thanks Hunter" she said and left his office. Tayler chuckled to herself. She planned on hurting her mother, actually, not just hurting her mom, but destroy her.

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first.."

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your discostick.. Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your discostick. HUH!_

"From Los Angeles, California.. Brooklyn Monroe"  
-Brooklyn's POV-  
I walk out of the curtain and start jumping getting crowd hyped up for the match.. I can't believe I am about to have a match with my daughter, but a opponent is an opponent so I just have to go in there and give it my all..  
"And her opponent..."  
Drum and guitar start to play, getting faster and faster and then... _SO F YA RULES NOW! SO F YA RULES NOW.._  
"And making her RAW debut. From Las Vegas, Nevada.. Tayler Rae"  
WWE wouldn't let Tayler use the theme song she wanted because of the cursing so they gave her Lita's. She comes down to the ring with a HEEL attitude. She was told before the match she would be one. I was proud of her, I just hope she has forgotten about last night!"

-Tayler's POV-  
I get in the ring and my mom walks over to me and tries to shake my hand as a sign or respect. HELL NO! I push her away and spit in her face "Hell no, im gonna beat your ass!" I scream and the crowd boo me. My mom looks at me with WTF eyes. I think then she realised, I ment business and I was gonna whoop her ass.

**[Reviews/Idea's are always welcome!]**


	11. Chapter 11 - Suspended

**Guys, I think foe me this is unheard of.. I'm uploading Love Never Dies, early! Lol xD**

Mine and my mom's match was great. It was my frist match and I will never get over it, I was the heel in this match and honestly, I loved it. I thought being a heel would be horrible, with every single person in the crowd booing you down but it was like an adrenaline rush and I can't wait to do it again!

I won the match and the match lasted about 10 minutes. I dominated most the match because I wasnt joking when I said I was going to hurt her. Kicks, Punches, Off The Top Ropes, everything. I finished off the match pushing my mom off the top rope then doing a 350 splash, after that I get her to stand up and give her a round the house kick. I remember how good it felt to have my arm raised and hear "AND HERE IS YOUR WINNER... TAYLER RAE". It felt like I was untouchable.

I walked up the ramp and looked back once. My mom havent moved and the ref was signaling for help. This was the moment I felt bad. I over reacted and now I was worried about Hunter, he is going to **kill **me!

i get back stage and see Hunter, standing there waiting for me. He sees me and starts walking towards me '_oh shit'._

_"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT OUT THERE?" He screams at me "I'm sorry okay.. Gosh don't shout at me!" I reply. "You could have injured your mother out there.. You may have ended her career. What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid little girl! You know what.. Your suspended from wrestling for 2 months, you lucky it's me your talking to because if it was Stephanie, she would have threw you out of this building. Now get the hell out of my face"

I run off to the locker room, sit down and cry into my knees. I was so stupid for acting like that out there towards my mom and it has cost me 2 months of my career. I just wish I could take it all back. Yeah my mom pissed me off but I should have tried to talk to her, not do that.

My dad walks into the locker room and sees me crying on the floor, he sighs and sits on the floor and hugs me. "Did you see?" I ask him, meaning if he saw the match, "Yeah.. Oh Hazzel.. You can really wrestle, but never do that again". "I won't.. I can't anyway, not for two months anyway. Hunter suspended me" John breaks the hug and says "I'm sorry sweetie" "no.. I deserve it!" I say "And anyway.. It's okay, it's only two months" I say trying to sound happy, when inside I'm crying, wrestling had become my **life **and now it has been ripped away from me. John smiled and then stood up "ill be back later. bye" "cya" I reply and sit up on the chair. I grab my phone and check twitter. Reading my mentions makes me cry. I had hundreds of messages saying how horrible I am, and what a disgrace I am. I don't understand how people know about this match considering it wasn't on TV. Video maybe I dont know. The. You had like 5 people saying that I did Good and should be proud of myself. Pft, it's the total Opposite. I took my personal life into the ring something no wrestler ever does and this is my consequence... Suspension and a tun of hate. So today is a bad day to be Tayler Rae.


	12. Chapter 12 - Public Enemy

I pick myself off the floor and head to get a shower. I feel like shit. My mom probably hates me now.

My dad said "I'll be back soon" but that was over 20 minute's ago. _'Where the hell is he' _I thought. I step into the shower, the water pouring into my body makes it feel like the stress it just going down the drain. When I get out the shower it doesn't take to long for it again. Twitter right now was my main enemy. People still writing to me of how I am a bitch, ugly, fat, disrespectful, telling me to kill myself.. Things like that. Normally hate doesn't bother me but now it was making me feel like shit. I've decided I am going to go see my mom, talk to her and he'll her how sorry I am.

-_Nobody's POV-_

Tayler get outside the trainers room and knock 4 times. "I'll get it baby" Cody says standing up to go answer the door. He opens the door and sees its her, he closes the door and walks out "What do you want?" He hissed, "I've come to see my **mother". **Cody smirks "We'll sorry but she doesn't want to see you. In fact... She hates you for what you did out in that ring" he chuckles evilly "And to tell you the truth, **Tayler... **She wishes you never even born. She is discussed by you, ashamed.. And I'm going to take a wild guess here that your getting hate through social media?" Cody asked and a tear falls "Well, you deserve it!" He says and walks into the room like nothing happened. "Who was that?" Brooklyn's twin Hayden asks "Oh just.. Emma. She said she hopes you feel better soon" he replies "I wish it was Hazzel, so I could tell her I'm not mad and say '_I love you'._

* * *

_-Tayler's POV-_

I get back to the locker room and burst into tears. I couldn't hold them back any longer. I fall to the floor, sat on my knees historically crying with my hands in my hair.

its about 10 minutes later and I've cried all I could, I no longer had any tears in me. i pick myself off the floor and wipe , I tears away with my jumper sleeve and go and put some cold starter on my face. I sigh and go sit down, I go back to my phone and start reading my hate. My dad walks in and sees me sat there "Hey baby, you ready to go? I've blocked you into a hotel so you don't have to sleep on the bus, it's uh.. Cold Kim there!" I laugh seeing, seeing through my dads bullshit "Yeah yeah. Try you want me out of the bus because you have a girl coming over", John smiled. He tells me to go to the bus and it will drop me off. He said he will be coming in a minute. Walking though the hallways I feel people starring at me, tuting and I hear the occasional "Bitch".. Now that has all broken my self esteem. I then knew in 2 months, when I'm aloud to come back.. I'm not.

On the bus my dad was in the bathroom and I start looking through carbonates, looking for Something. I get them and put them in my bag. I smile to myself and think '_My way out'_


	13. Chapter 13 - The Tweet

**I kept on putting this off, writing this chapter. I just can't really think on what I want to happen with Tayler, I left on a kind of cliffhanger so it's taken me a while to think but I've finally came to a conclusion on everything and I've made my mind up :) Enjoyyyyyy**

-At The Hotel.-

_-Tayler's POV-_

I get into my hotel room for the night, my dad walked me up said goodbye and left. It was hard acting happy, I was far from happy and still in my mind is what I want my fate to be. I lay on the large, hard bed, burry my face in the pillow and cry. I heard my phone go BEEP a few times, Twitter again. I had tweeted on the bus,

_"Look, I'm sorry. I regret what I did and I wish I could take it back. I feel like shit, every1 who has said bad to me, I hope your happy. Ur making me do this"._

I got mixed replies for that, apparently according to the Internet I'm '_Attention Seeking'. _Shocking, I'm not doing this for attention. I'm doing this for a way out. People don't understand, words hurt and the person who said **"Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones But Names Will Never Hurt Me**" is the biggest lying going.

_-Brooklyn's POV.-_

I'm at home, Cody is at his house, we don't live with eachother but my twinnie Hayden is here. She's on her Twitter and I'm watching NXT, Im watching the woman's match, I like to watch them to see who's ass I'm going to kick in the future. It's Paige and Summer Rae, Summer is a great friend of mine, Paige... Not so much. Paige and me have been in a few physical fights outside of WWE, I think she is overrated, says she is an "Anti Diva" yet has a sluttier attire then all of us girls and yes, I have said that to her face. I just don't like her :) I sometimes train with Summer when Heyden is out of down, Summer lives a few doors down from me. "B'. Have you seen Hazzel's last tweet?", her voice was worrying. "No? What is it?" I asked worryingly. She replies reading me the tweet. _"Look, I'm sorry. I regret what I did and I wish I could take it back. I feel like shit, every1 who has said bad to me, I hope your happy. Ur making me do this". My_ eyes widen, I'm worried, so very worried. Hazzel is just like me, takes everything to heart. I'm just scared Shes done something stupid.

"Do you think she's done anything stupid?" Hayden asks, "I don't know". I'm freaking out inside. Hazzel is my baby, my baby girl. I don't know what I'd do with out her, I'd be lost! "Call John, like now!" Hayden says, I nod telling she's worried. Hayden and Hazzel have a great relationship, they are so close it's cute to see them talk to eachother, how they would talk bout sad things then make it into a joke.

'_Come on John, answer your fucking phone'_ I think to myself when he answers. "Yes?" He asks, John are you with Hazzel?" I ask bluntly, "No she's in a hotel. Why? You sound worried!" "GET OVER TO THE HOTEL NOW" I scream down the phone "B' calm down. What has happened?" He asks in a calm tone. 'How the fuck can you be calm' I think to myself. "Hazzel tweeted something and.." I pause for a few seconds "I think she's killed herself!" I say down the phone.

_-John's POV.-_

"I think she's killed herself!" Brooklyn screams down the phone. My heart sinks down. Even though I haven't been in her life and I've only known her not long, I love her. She's my girl, my daughter and if anything happened to her... God I don't know what I'd do. I hang up. "John, baby come back to bed" Nikki says, I shake my head "You need to leave, now" I firmly say. Nikki wasn't my girlfriend or anything, just like a buck type of girl. Nothing personal would she ever know about me so I wasn't going to let her get involved with this! After a short argument, the bus stops and Nikki leaves. "Driver, take me to the hotel where we dropped my daughter off... And fast!". The driver nods and I sit down, biting my nails. If anything happens to her... It will be my fault. I shouldn't have even out her in a hotel, I just wanted to get some, why have I been so selfish? I should have seen the singes, Hazzel wasn't really happy on the way back. Ugh I'm so stupid. If anything happens to her.. It's going to be my fault.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HAD HAPPEND TO HAZZEL(TAYLER)? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Gone ?

**I want to say quickly this chapter will be quite full on with things. Just wanted to warn you.**

**Well, I guess staying up updating didn't work. Sorry! I'm on holiday right now, it's nice&hot here! I've been up for a about 10 hours now(couldn't sleep), it's 12pm now. So I thought I'd update some :) I only get wifi in the lobby bar because they provide it there, in rooms and outside they done unless I pay £5, no thank you. Anyway, this story is always on my mind, I'm always thinking about what Tayler's fate is going to be, I simply cannot decide. I got a Guest review on the last one asking me to finish this story but this isn't over yet! I'm hoping it will be finished in the next few chapters, maybe the next.. But I'm not to shore. But yeah, enjoy! :)**

-Atlanta.

_- Tayler's POV -_

_- Hotel Bathroom -_

_"I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'm sorry I have to put y'all through this, I just can't take this anymore! Everyone is being so horrible to me and I know it's never going to stop, I'm always going to be that teenager who was given a chance and blew it because I didn't calm down before a match. That girl who was aggressive enough to put her own mother through hell, and simply... I can't do it anymore. I didn't mean to hurt you mom I just wish I could tell you! When I came to see you Cody told me how you felt about me and honestly, it BROKE me! I can't believe you wish I was never born. But to be honest, I don't blame you! Dad, I know we haven't known each other long but I truly love you. You're so funny and always used to make me laugh on the bus and you work so hard! I'm glad we knew each other. When you read this ill be long gone but I don't want you both to cry, or be sad. I want you to live on with your lives, continue wrestling, doing interviews and living like I wasn't born, don't cry, be happy, celebrate the good things that happened, not the bad. Well this is it. I love you both tons and I wish it didn't have to be this way. I'm not doing this for attention, but for a way out. Ill see you guys soon, bye. "_

I sigh and put the letter down. I was about to do it, go threw with it. I start crying and look down at the pills in my hand, I have a lot in my hand and I'm shore it will do the trick. I'm sat on the side of the bath tub and look down at my hand again, take a deep breath and swallow every single on of those pills, I don't even know the name of them. I sit down on the bathroom floor and wait for them to work.

_- Johns POV_

_- John's Tour bus -_

The bus was going as fast as the driver could go but it still wasn't fast enough, not for me. He said we were about 20 minutes away from the hotel and I'm scared, scared of losing the most important thing in my life. Hazzel has changed my life for the better and I cannot imagine anything life with out her. She lightens up the room with her bright, big smile and the fact she is always happy. No woman will ever understand the love a father has for his daughter, never. And when Tayler recovers, she is living with me! No matter what Brooklyn says! I'm saying '_when_' because I KNOW she will make it.

_- Nobody's POV -_

_- The Hotel -_

A few seconds after Tayler gulped down all of those pills she started feeling ill and felt like she had to vomit but she kept it in, she didn't want to risk the tablets coming up with it. After a minute or two she started feeling violently ill and started to not want to go through with it, but it and to late and she knew it. She tried standing but it didn't work, her legs were numb. She started to slowly crawl to her room to try to call for help. She was going extremely slow and crying whilst moving, it hurt so much. She felt like her tummy was on fire. She realised she wasn't going to make it so she laid down. Giving in she shut her eyes and within seconds... She was gone.

_**-BEFORE YOU GO! PLEASE TAKE 2MINUTES OUT OF YOUR DAY TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS IN 'REVIEW'. THANK YOU. **_

_**1. Is Tayler dead?**_

_**2. Do you want Tayler to die?**_

_**and 3. How will John react when he finds her?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Finding Hazzel

_**STILL ON HOLIDAY :) I'VE BEEN HERE FOR 3 DAYS. MY PARENTS ARE AT THE POOL AND ME BEING UNSOCIAL AS I AM I HAVE STAYED IN. HONESTLY THIS STORY HAS GRIPPED ME! THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS MORE ON JOHN, BROOKLYN ANDHAYDEN. ENJOY! :) NOW.. LETS PICK UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF.**_

_- John's POV -_

" Thank you", I say to the driver and run out of the tour bus and run into the hotel, running up the stairs I begin to become tired but it still doesn't stop me! I'm like a machine right now, I'm in a special mode. My baby girl might be hurt or even worse so if any one comes in my path... Good luck. I get to Hazzel's room, room 917. I just ran up 9 flights of stairs. I try knocking on the door. " Hazzel... Hazzel baby can you open the door for me?... I-it's dad" .. "Please". A tear falls when I get no response. I start trying to bash the door down, running in to it. With no avail a cleaner walks up to me " Excuse me! What the hell do you think your doing?" She asks in a stern voice. "The key for this room... Have you got it?" I ask, my heart was beating at 1000 beats per minute. Tears falling also, the woman nods and puts the key in the door. Oh my gosh it felt like she was walking like a snail but finally the door opens. I take a deep breath and run in and walk in, nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see...

_- Brooklyn's POV -_

My shoulder is still a little sore from the match so Hayden is driving me to the hotel. I cannot get Hazzel's tweet out of my head, I just hate how people think it's ok to make someone feel so low, so worthless that they'd want to harm themselves. It's disgusting! We run up to the main desk and ask what room Hazzel is in, they tell us and we run to the elevator.. It felt like forever it was going! We heard beeps every time it would be on a floor.. 9 beeps later we get there. Running along the hall looking for Hazzel's room, we get there and we see her door open. We slowly walk into and see John crying. I have known John for over 15 years and not once have I seen him cry! I move my eyes a little and see Hazzel, she's...

-_ Hayden's POV -_

We are in Hazzel's hotel room and we see John crying, 'this can't be good' I think to myself, looking over a little I see Hazzel. Lying there, not moving. She is laid on he floor, her eyes are shut but she has this foam coming out of her mouth. Brooklyn screams and runs over to her "HAZZEL... BABY! NO PLEASE!" She's screaming. I'm just frozen. I don't know weather to cuddle Brooklyn or what to do! John stands up and wraps his arms around Brooklyn. "NO... SHE CAN'T BE GONE! NO" she screams into John. John doesn't say anything, just hugs her. John isn't an emotional man but gosh, I cannot even put this into words. I can't even imagine to be in Brooklyn's shoes right now. **This is the worst day of my life. **

Thank you for reading!

_There isn't that many chapters left of this story now :( 2 to 3.':(_


End file.
